My best friend and my idol
by RealisRose
Summary: Paul finds Dawn passed out on victory road. Somehow, they end up traveling together. How's it going to work? My first story EVER. Rated T but could totally be a K . IKARISHIPPING. Warning : Severe OOCness for both of them.


Chapter one- Shattered love.**  
**  
The violet-haired boy was inside victory road, on his way to the Pokémon league. But, oddly enough, getting through the place wasn't what was on his mind- a navy-haired girl named Dawn was. Attempting at forgetting about her, he started repeating to himself "I hate her", but after about ten minutes, he was beginning to forget what it meant. On his way, a wild Onix appeared, but his Torterra easily defeated it.

He had to break his chant to call the Pokémon back, and as soon as he continued on his way, he saw a familiar flash of pink. At first he thought he was going crazy, but then Paul saw it again. "...what's she doing here?" But... it couldn't have belonged to her. She was much too weak to even get one gym badge. There was no way she could have obtained all eight. Still, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on battling with the feeling she was in danger, so he went to see what was up.

As he made his way over, he heard a far-off yell and mumbled to himself, "Oh no. What have you done now?" He began to run, and made it just in time to see her collapse to the floor. "...Dawn!" Paul sprinted over. "Dawn, are you okay?" No response. _I can't just leave her here; even a stranger would help her. And that's just what I am, a random stranger. But why couldn't I have just continued on my way? I'm going to have to do something now, _He thought, and slowly picked her up. Her usually flawless pale skin was bruised in many places, and only one of the two usual clips was desperately trying to keep her hair out of her face. Her skirt was torn and her vest unbuttoned, exposing a white tank top she was wearing underneath. "Hey. Hey, Dawn. You're alive, right?" Almost as if she was responding, her head turned in towards his chest as the half-broken clip finally gave up and fell off. _I can't make it to the end carrying her. But I can't use an escape rope out of here. And I'm not just leaving her. _Paul rested Dawn on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow. He looked over to see what else he could possibly use, and saw her purse on the floor near where she was. He quickly retrieved it and set it down next to her. _Okay. Well, I might be able to get her out by attaching an escape rope to her waist and pulling on it... but then she'll just be unconscious somewhere else. Maybe revives work on humans too..._

As he desperately attempted at sticking a revive down her throat, an Ace Trainer passed by, laughing. _Great. _It didn't work although she did begin coughing; assuring him that she was still alive. "Dawn. Wake up," as there was still no response, he continued, "Wake up or I'm leaving." Nothing. "Agh!" But he was sure that she knew that he wouldn't actually leave, so he threw her purse over his shoulder, picked her up again, and walked around, trying to find the exit.

He finally made it , but not the one he'd been aiming for. It was the route back to Sunyshore city. _Fine, well, you have a Pokémon that knows Surf, right? _ He searched her bag and found six Poke balls, each one containing a Pokémon. He called them out. As the Pokémon saw him, though, they all seemed angry, like they wanted to kill him. Looking between him and the girl, he finally understood why. Attempting to smile, he said, "Oh, no. I see what this looks like, but it wasn't me. I found her in victory road, completely passed out." It no longer seemed as though her Pokémon were saying "I'm going to kill you now", but "you'd better hurry up and finish explaining or I'm going to kill you". "Do any of you know surf?" At that, the Empoleon stepped forward. "Okay. There's a hospital in Sunyshore city. Do you think you could get her there?" It looked at him as if asking "Aren't you coming?" After a little laugh, "Of course, but I'll surf on one of my own Pokémon." As Empoleon got into the water, Dawn groaned. Exited, Paul put her down. When nothing happened, and he picked her up again one of her eyes slowly opened. The boy let out a yell.

Her eyes shot open. "W-what's going on?"

"I found you passed out in victory road." He put her down.

She thought it over and remembered making it to the top of the waterfall inside and battling that Ace. "But wait, I was almost to the exit. How'd you get me out?"

He did something that could almost be described as a blush, but didn't actually answer her question. "Can I have my jacket back?"

She looked down and noticed she was wearing it. Had he put it on her? _Is this cute, or gross? I mean, I barely know him, but he saved me. _She quickly took it off and returned it to him. "Um, th-thank you. For rescuing me. And the jacket."

He simply shrugged. "How'd you get all the way here before me? How'd you get this far period?" She reached for her bag, but noticed it not there. He remembered pulling it over his body earlier. The violet-haired boy took it off and handed it to her outstretched hand. "Here"

She blushed, but took it and looked through it. She finally found her trainer case and handed it to Paul. He looked through it, and saw all eight gym badges, as well as a few ribbons from contests that she had won.

_She might be a better trainer than I am, _he realized, but only said "nice."

It was getting dark, and both trainers were beginning to feel a little bit awkward. There was no way Paul was going to let Dawn go through victory road alone, something bad would happen to her. "Dawn," he said, "you know I'm not letting you go back in there."

An offended Dawn replied, "I don't need your permission to do anything."

"I didn't mean it that way. I..."

"You what?"

"Nothing."

She looked at him, not knowing how much he actually cared. "In that case, thanks again for saving me. Goodnight."

He had already turned away. _You see, Paul? She doesn't like you. She doesn't care. _"G'night" he mumbled.


End file.
